Navonian Kingdom
The Navonian Kingdom was a country situated in the south-eastern area of Rodenia, bordering New Saxony and the Sudetian and Selessian territories. It was founded in 1588 when Charles Deston made himself the first King of Navonia. The Kingdom's territory expanded significantly under the rule of Roderick II and Charles III. A succession conflict after the death of Charles III resulted in the Navonian Civil War and the disintegration of the Kingdom. Edward the Conquerer ended the war and made the Navonian Kingdom a part of the Murcian Commonwealth in 1736. The monarchy would be restored almost two decades later in the form of the Navonian-Selessian Dual Monarchy. History The last governor of Navonia, John Deston, was granted the right to use the lands according to his likings. Deston created the Province of Pargoth and gifted it to his unlawful son Roderick Began. Deston remained in charge over the rest of the territory under the self-given title of high governor until his death in 1588. It was then that his legal son, Charles Deston, made himself the first King of Navonia. Charles Deston, since his coronation in 1588 known as Charles I, was the first king in the House of Deston. Charles I was proud of his bond to the former governorship and based his rule on the declaration that the last governor could use the land according to his likings. His father had privatized the former colony and thus Charles became the rightful owner upon his fathers death. To avoid tensions with his half brother Roderick Began, Kings Charles granted him the title of Duke of Pargoth. King Charles ruled until 1612 and was succeeded by his son Charles II. Charles II died childless in 1655, leaving the country without an heir to the throne. The Duke of Pargoth, who was unofficially related to the House of Deston, decided to mary the widowed Queen Isabella. He was crowned king as Roderick I. From then on, Navonia was ruled by the House of Pargoth. Under the House of Pargoth the Navonian Kingdom was expanded significantly. Roderick I incorporated the Duchy of Pargoth into the Navonian Kingdom and also bought the current province of Massovia from the Saxonites, descendants from the German colonists. His son Roderick II, who assumed kingship in 1672, claimed the largely unsettled Ostland. He also forced the Sudetian communities in the Harbin area and the provinces of Higher Elyses and Western Peaks to pay tribute to his kingdom. Roderick II is nicknamed 'the Sudete-slayer' due to his responsibility in the Harbin Massacre. A third major expansion was made under Charles III, who married Elisabeth of Saxony to create a personal union over Navonia and New Saxony. He added Massovia to New Saxony and also occupied Lower-Selessia. The death of Charles III in 1722 marked the start of the Navonian Civil War. Though the conflict is referred to as a civil war, it was in fact a three party territorial conflict: Edward of Saxony was the heir-by-adoption of both thrones, but the Navonian nobles refused to let the throne be occupied by a Saxonite. They wanted to install the Duke of Pargoth as the new king and submit New Saxony entirely. Queen Elisabeth held on to the New-Saxon throne and the territories granted by Charles III. When she died in 1924, Edward I of Saxony tried to conquer the Navonian throne but failed miserably. A truce was made resulting in the Treaty of Pargoth in 1731. The treaty recognized Charles IV, former Duke of Pargoth, as first king in the House of Roses. Massovia and Lower-Selessia where also annexed by the Navonian crown. New-Saxony remained sovereign as a Duchy but had to pay tribute. Edward of Saxony was unhappy with the outcome of the treaty and made contact with the Selessian House of Murcia. Umberto of Murcia, the Selessian ruler, wanted to provide Edward of Saxony with an army if Lower-Selessia would be returned and Sellesia was granted compensations in Ostland and the tributary of Harbin. In 1734 Charles IV was murdered as part of the conspiracy set up by Edward of Saxony. The king was succeeded by his brother, Charles V, who brutally invaded New Saxony and annihilated the House of Saxony and all who had pledged allegiance to it. In the mean time the Selessian army had crossed the border into Ostland under a vague claim of tributary payments. Umberto of Mercia had become terrified of what the Navonian reaction might be if they found out about the conspiracy. After he received the Letter to Murcia, he ordered his troops to move beyond Ostland and into the heart of the Navonian Kingdom. By the end of 1735, the Selessian army had conquered all of Navonia. However the army commander, prince Edward of Murcia and son of Edward I, stroke a deal with the Navonian nobility. They offered him the Navonian throne in return of overthrowing his own father. The Selessian army turned round and attacked its homeland. Since most Selessian resources were put into the Grand Army, Selessia was peactically defenseless. The civil war ended in 1736, but instead of making himself king Edward created the Murcian Commonwealth with the territories of Selessia, Greater New Saxony, Navonia and Harbin. Navonian_Kingdom_under_Deston_House.png| Extent under the Deston House Navonian_Kingdom_under_Roderick_I.png| Acquisitions of Roderick I Navonian_Kingdom_under_Roderick_II.png| Acquisitions of Roderick II Navonian_Kingdom_under_Charles_III.png| Charles III's Personal Union Symbols flag]] The flag of the Navonian Kingdom was originally the flag of the House of Deston: white with a blue horizontal stripe on the top and bottom. The colors symbolized the blue waters and white skies of Navonia. When the House of Pargoth assumed the throne, the red Pargoth Cross was added as a reference to the Dukes of Pargoth. The same 'Pargoth House flag' was used by Kings Charles IV and Charles V from the House of Roses during the civil war as a symbol of the support they enjoyed by the Pargoth nobility. List of Kings * [[List of rulers of Navonia#House of Deston|''House of Deston'' (1588-1655)]] ** 1588-1612: King Charles I ** 1612-1655: King Charles II * [[List of rulers of Navonia#House of Pargoth|''House of Pargoth'' (1655-1722)]] ** 1655-1672: King Roderick I of Pargoth ** 1672-1690: King Roderick II of Pargoth ** 1690-1722: King Charles III of Pargoth * [[List of rulers of Navonia#House of Roses|''House of Roses'' (1722-1735)]] ** 1722-1734: King Charles IV ** 1733-1735: King Charles V Category:History of Navonia Category:Historical country